maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Truelegden/Special Operations - Force Awakens Announcement
I got to see Star Wars Episode 7, and it's good, I mean really great, and to honor the movie it will be my first SO for Star Wars. Coming with this SO is Rey as the reward hero, Finn as a General Release, and Poe as a PvP reward. If you haven't see the movie, don't worry my posts will have as little spoilers as possible, I don't wanna spoil the movie for anyone. Heroes The trio from Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens are going to be released by me, with sprites, Action Icons, and Fanmade Effect Icons made by OmniWill, Wynter's Sloth, and Josh27 Rey Link: Rey She's a Tactician. Rey will mostly focus on Pain Effects and will have Exploits Pain and Exploit Exposure on her level 9. She has a smuggler passive that has a chance to cause 3 different effects. Each effect does something to help Rey in combat. The effects are Ship Parts, Weapon Parts, and Armor Parts. Ship Parts raise Evasion and Accuracy. Weapon Parts raise Attack and give all attacks . Armor Parts raise Defense and give the chance to block incoming damage. Finn Link: Finn He's a Blaster who doesn't have a exploit effect. He is a tank who will protect allies more when their health is low. Since he was a First Order Stormtrooper he will have a nice passive to go with him based off that. Poe Link: Poe He's an Infiltrator. He's a paragon exploiter, who has an X-Wing and BB-8 to help with the job. Get ready for an epic level 2 and 9 which are both summons but do different things Villains The First Order means business. And the villains have power. Fear the Dark side, my friends. Fear the Dark Side Kylo Ren Link: Kylo Ren/Truelegden This guy is powerful. Very Powerful, so expect that to show in his villain moveset and passives. He's a bruiser, and you should fear any attack from him. He has a passive called "Lightsaber Tantrum" which means that any attack that Kylo Ren does has a 60% chance to do a follow-up attack and that the lower his health is the higher chance for the followup to proc. Captain Phasma Link: Captain Phasma/Truelegden She's an Tactician and she's an awesome looking villain. She's going to have a "new" way of attacking enemies. She's not going to directly attack, she instead applies specific effects that cause preemptive counter attacks First Order Troopers The First Order has a ton of Stormtroopers and I'm releasing 4 kind First Order Stormtrooper The most common Trooper is the Stormtrooper and it will be a Scrapper. They will have a team passive which all Stormtroopers have. First Order Snowtrooper The Trooper that specializes in the snow. They will be Bruisers. They'll have an immunity to Chilled and other Ice Effects, and take reduced damage from Ice Attacks. First Order Flametrooper The Fiery Trooper that will set you ablaze. This trooper is a blaster and has a resistance to fire attacks. Their attacks are probably much more powerful compared to the others. First Order Commander Stormtrooper The commanding officers of the First Order other than Phasma and Kylo. These are buff troopers that are Tacticians. So let me know in the comments below: Which Force Awakens post are you most excited for? Also tell me what you though of the movie if you've seen it, in the comments below, but no spoilers! Category:Blog posts